


As long as you need me

by Fwuitbat



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Spoilers, Prob fluff, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sfw right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwuitbat/pseuds/Fwuitbat
Summary: As a royal knight, his task is absolute, destroy the Calamity and protect and serve Zelda- though after he is awoken from the Shrine of Ressurection, Link is captivated by the world and its wonders. Sooner or later he is one step away from saving Hyrule, but he procrastinates, for experiencing the world and visiting his beloved friend seems more important than anything right now.





	As long as you need me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have written in possibly two to three years, so it has been a while. I recently picked up Breath of the Wild and absolutely love Sidlink, so here is the result of that passion. I do hope you enjoy! Depending on feedback, I will most likely add more chapters, so I hope you can look forward to that! 
> 
> Aside from that, I must warn if I do end up writing additional chapters, the rating and tags are sure to change.

_It all started on that plateau, where the spirit of King Rhoam himself had been there to witness his reawakening._

_After the trials the King had given him, he eagerly claimed his prize- the carefully woven, seemingly indestructible Paraglider; before he learned of the past, and how Princess Zelda has been sealed away within Hyrule Castle, spending the last one hundred years locked in combat with Calamity Ganon._

_Reaching for further memories he could not reclaim, Link found himself confused, itching at his brow, and as the last fractions of King Rhoam's spirit faded away; he was perplexed._

_“Link.” He whispered, blinking as his gaze travelled over his own arms, inspecting the scars that he wore. It would take some time before he truly remembered everything about himself._

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Something about the world charmed Link- it may or may not be, unsurprisingly, that after one hundred years of rest, the smells and sights were utterly beautiful. It had been months since he had risen from the Shrine of Resurrection, and with his Sheikah Slate, he had since regained his lost memories, reclaimed the master sword, calmed the Divine Beasts, and earned the champion’s tunic back. Although his mission to destroy the Calamity was important, experiencing the world again seemed to be his priority.

“ _That’s not a horse!_ ” The panicked voice cut through Link’s thoughts as a sharp knife would through thin paper, he turned to the stable attendee. 

“Hm?” 

“That is not a horse! Get that bear out of here, you could get us all seriously injured!”

Link laughed, a smile from ear to ear covering his face. Ordering the bear forward, he rode off back into the forest, smirking at travellers he passed as they raised their arms in defensive positions. 

“You’re crazy!”

“Get that thing out of here!”

Everyone was so spooked. He ended up releasing the beast and watching it flee further into the trees. Ever since he awoke, he was but a ball of trouble and mischief- sure, his mission was important, but nobody was to stop him from indulging in the world’s shenanigans and wonders.

Heading back to the stable, he requested his favourite horse, and once the creature approached, Link entwined his fingers with its rough cream-coloured locks of hair, gently running his fingers over the steed’s velvet pelt. This horse was tamed close to where he stood, out in the wild. Link closed his eyes briefly, remembering the moment.

_Pure adrenaline ran through his veins as he hid behind a huge pillar, the area was littered with ruins to hide behind- ruins of guardians. Glancing around the pillar, he observed two bokoblins ripping into the flesh of a freshly hunted boar- they seemed to not be aware of Link’s presence._

_Breathing in, he charged out, pulling the eightfold blade from his back and striking the red bokoblin in the back of its head. Surprisingly, it wasn’t the red one who exclaimed, it was the blue one, who screeched as it discovered the hylian had killed its company. With no weapons, the blue creature scrambled to throw a rock at the blond- in which he, of course, was hit by. “Ouch,” Link exclaimed rather bluntly, glaring at the screeching bokoblin- he then swung his blade forward, narrowing his eyes as blood spurted at him._

_It took a few slashes to bring the thing to its knees, but he ended up besting it, and now he could claim his prizes quickly before moving on to the next area._

_While traversing through the ruins, his ears twitched at a terrible screeching noise followed by thundering hooves- it seemed that his little attack on those bokoblins did not go unheard. Reinforcements had appeared, it was those little shits on horseback. Cursing under his breath, Link glanced around quickly, spying a herd of horses not too far away. Without arrows, it would be hard to dismount the jockeys, so it was better to flee._

_He had not previously tamed any horses, at least that is what he believed, but now seemed like a good time to learn, right? Waiting for the right moment, he dashed toward the herd, instantaneously alerting them and causing them to roar and squeal. All but one horse made an instant attempt to run- so he aimed for that steed, swinging himself onto it’s back and hushing it as it attempted to throw him off._

_“Please, let’s get out of here,” he whispered to it, in which it snorted, not looking back as the pace was picked up._

_They ended up escaping perfectly unscathed, and while travelling on this barely tamed horse seemed to be slightly difficult at first for the hylian, it felt so natural by the time they reached the road to Kakariko. The Duelling Peaks stable was close to here, it would possibly be best to visit before heading off, to stock up on meals and such- of course. Like usual, Link expected to just release this horse, but as they travelled together on the road toward the stable, he felt his heart go out to it._

_The horse was grey in colour, with an almost purple tint; it’s mane a light creamy colour, and it’s eyes deep with emotion and experience. Once at the stables, Link dismounted, gently running his hand over the horse’s flank, to its shoulder. Such a beautiful horse. It was right then and there that he decided to register the horse. When it came to deciding the creature’s name, Link was stumped. Well- first of all, he didn’t even know if the horse was male or female. Gathering his wit, he slowly crouched down, dragging his eyes forward and- yep, it’s a boy. He brushed himself off and stood, turning back to the stable attendee._

_“So, do you have a name for this marvellous horse?”_

_It took a while to answer as Link glanced around, his eyes resting at what lay beneath his feet._

_“Fern.”_

Fern nickered as Link had whispered the name once more, which brought him out of his thoughts. The horse was waiting to be mounted, nodding toward his rider. “Let’s go, buddy.” He smiled only slightly, pressing his face to the creature’s neck affectionately before he mounted Fern, hauling himself up onto steed’s back. 

It was time to travel once more, and although West Necluda had entertained him very much, he could not stay forever. It was time to head up toward the Lanayru area again. For in this world, there were few people he looked forward to seeing- one person he always looked forward to seeing was the prince of the zora. So that was where he was headed. It was a long journey, and he decided that the road best to take would be up past Kakariko Village and through to the Wetland Stable. From there, he could keep following the main road and take only rights to get to the Zora’s Domain.

While in Kakariko, he gathered necessities, such as more arrows- those you could never have enough of, he cooked up some delectable meals that he could store in his slate, and while there he decided to visit Paya. When he entered Impa’s house, he gave the old woman a nod before he started up the stairs, a smug expression on his face. Impa just sighed lightly, ignoring the boy and focusing on her meditation.

“Hey Paya.” 

The silver-haired girl squeaked, gripping the pen in her hand tightly as she slowly turned to face Link. “M-Master Link! What are you doing here?” 

“I came to say hello,” he spoke simply, sitting himself down on Paya’s bed. This got a reaction from her in which she blushed profusely, eyes darting to her bed and then to Link. She stood.

“I… I don’t know if you should s-sit there-” 

The boy just let out a stifled laugh, “there’s something on your face.”

She squealed, covering her face, “w-what is it?!” 

Link stood, strolling over to her and gently taking her hands in his, peeling them away from her face very slowly. He stared at her, and with this, she practically died. 

“Hold still.”

She held her breath, forming a straight line with her lips and staring right at him.

Reaching up, Link pinched her nose softly, “it was this,” he held a hand up with his thumb in between his fingers. Paya almost fainted. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

_“You don’t worry about yourself enough.”_

_There was that line, that one line he was told so many times. Maybe it was true._

_“Link, you must be worried about yourself sometimes, you cannot just go about recklessly putting yourself in harm's way to protect all those around you. Please, for the goddess's sake, just listen to my advice for once.”_

_Nope, it would never be true._

_“Link.”_

_Groaning, Link dragged himself up, sitting with his back slouched as he shifted his gaze toward the zora prince. ‘You don’t need to keep nagging me,’ he signed, frowning. “Why sign now? You were so talkative before you went off to fight that hideous Lynel.”_

_‘You’re nagging me.’_

_“Link, don’t be so rough. I just happen to believe you’re too selfless.”_

_‘Nagger.’_

_Frowning, Sidon crossed his arms. “Fine, if you will not comply then you will stay here in this bed, you will rest until healed, and you will not join us for dinner.”_

_Link perked up, turning his face straight to Sidon. His expression was that of betrayal. “You can’t deny me food!”_

_Sidon raised his arm in triumph. “I knew I could get you to speak up, now come on friend! Just once, try to do something for yourself.”_

Link awoke, groggy. Why on the path to the Zora’s Domain must he dream of the past with Sidon? Stretching his arms out, he twisted his back until he heard it pop- ah, that relieved some stiffness. After that, he continued to stretch, ridding himself of any remaining stiffness. It was morning now. Last night had been less than eventful, he’d gotten to mess with Paya, and then had to pay a visit to Cado, who lost his fucking chickens again. This time Link found one right at the top of Impa’s abode. What an _absolute fucker._

Now came time for him to leave, though. Gathering the supplies he had purchased, he waited outside the Shuteye Inn, whistling into the wind for his steed. Fern came trotting down the path, it was obvious that he had been groomed during that night; his coat shimmered in the early morning sun, and his long mane was thoroughly brushed, delicate flowers woven into the strands.

“You’re such a beautiful boy,” Link praised the horse, climbing onto his back. They set off on the path up to the Wetland Stable, on their way to the Zora’s Domain.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

_“Come on, now! Use your arms, Link!”_

_Link held his stance, aiming up with the spear as to try and knock his opponents spear out of his hands._

_“Does your height affect your skill in battle, little hylian?”_

_Crash._

_Two spears were sent flying into the wall, one was Link’s, while one was Sidon’s. Sidon let out a rumbling laugh, “I see that I may have offended you, my most humble apology, champion.”_

_“I think you misunderstand.” Link huffed, standing up straight and almost glaring into Sidon’s yellow eyes. ‘You are obnoxiously tall, I am not short.’ He signed._

_“Now now, there’s no need for that. You won this time, Link,” he breathed, raising his hands in a surrendering manner. “Perhaps we should spar again later.”_

_“Are you being a loser?”_

_“In no way am I suggesting that.”_

_“You’re such a loser.” Link poked fun at him, which brought a smile to his own face._

_Sidon was glad to see that smile, what a wondrous smile._

Crying. Crying is what tore his focus away from remembering his times with Sidon. 

Fern halted, nodding toward a girl who hugged herself beside the path, she sobbed hideously, not even looking up at Link or his steed. Slowly, the hylian climbed down, cautious. He approached, in which the girl then looked up, glancing around before letting her gaze settle on the champion. 

“Were you watching me cry?” She sobbed out, no tears on her cheeks. Link just stood, studying her face and crossing his arms slowly.

“Why don’t you talk to me?”

Link did not answer.

“Hello?” The girl was getting impatient.

“ _What’s up_.” Link sighed out.

The girl smirked, he had obviously fallen for her extremely well-placed plan. She raised her arms, standing defensively. “You oppose my master! Begone, this is for Master Kohga!”

Welp. Can never have enough Demon Carvers.

Link drew his blade, a strong guardian sword he had found within a major strength test. Should do the trick. The Yiga darted forward, the circle blade in her hand poised to strike the blond. Blink and you’d miss it, it took one second for Link to dodge and unleash a flurry of deadly blows. Instantly defeated, the figure disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving her treasure behind. He picked the rupees up, eyeing the bananas before deciding to store those too. 

They were then back on the road, almost at the stables now. 

When they did arrive at those stables, Link took a short rest, before getting back on the road. They travelled for hours, stopping only to fight minor enemies such as the occasional bokoblin or lizalfos. Of course, the night would bring stal monsters, too. This made it a necessity to get a campfire set up before the peak of the night could hit.

Where Link set up was close to the Inogo Bridge, he let the campfire burn as he rested against the trunk of a tree, while Fern stood some ways away chewing on grass.

Pulling his Sheikah Slate out, Link summoned a curry he had made, heating it by the fire. Goron spice sure was a delicacy… It was much more flavoursome than just peppers. Man was he happy he had those spices.

Those dreamy spices…

In the light of the fire, and in the cool of the night, Link lost himself. 

_“Link.”_

_No response._

_“My friend, Link!”_

_Link blinked himself back into reality, he had been staring straight into a campfire. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes, obviously having trouble recovering from staring into something so bright for so long._

_The zora across from him stood, moving to sit next to his hylian friend. “You seemed to have lost yourself for a moment there,” he commented, placing a large hand on Link’s back. “Is there perhaps something on your mind?”_

_Bringing his hands down from his eyes, the blond studied his own skin. “I don’t know. I keep thinking about my mission.”_

_“Ah, yes. It seems you are destined to meet with the Calamity in combat,” Sidon breathed, looking into the night._

_“I just-“ Link became frustrated, looking down at his feet. He tapped Sidon on the shoulder to get his attention and began signing. ‘I am sworn to that destiny, but sometimes I dare to wish I could just stay here.’_

_“You wish sometimes that you could stay here?”_

_‘Yes.’_

_“Why here, of all places? Do you not have a house back in Hateno Village?”_

_Link held his breath._

_‘I am the princess’s knight, my task is to save her and all of Hyrule, but staying here with you reminds me that I am not just a knight, but a person-‘_

_He breathed._

_‘I feel more relaxed than ever before.’_

_Sidon felt his heart pulse with those words, he felt a responsibility for Link’s happiness. “Link, to hear that from you is special, thank you for opening up to me,” Sidon paused to choose his words. “I am very glad that you feel as though you can relax within our domain-“_

_Link shook his head, very quickly signing with emphasis. ‘No. With you. Staying with you.’_

_Sidon’s eyes lit up, “Link,” he simply whispered, a smile on his face. The zora reached out, gently cupping Link’s hand in his own. “If it is with me that you feel relaxed, then do feel free to stay as long as you want, and come at any time. I will always have room for you.”_

Link’s eyes began to water, though it wasn’t due to the touching memory he relived, it was due to the smell of burning spices heating his eyes. Cursing, he removed the curry from the heat of the campfire, rubbing his eyes and looking down at the bubbling mess. It had very much so looked better before it was heated up, but either way, it was food. 

As he quickly ate the mess of a curry, Link couldn’t help but to ponder; did Sidon mean what he said? Come any time? He could only hope, as right now he was on his way, and he planned to stay for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please do tell me if you enjoyed, I will look forward to all feedback, both negative and positive. Also, if you spotted any errors, feel free to suggest edits!


End file.
